Unquenchable
by Aquamonkey
Summary: DXLeila one shot. First time writing one.


*DXLeila one-shot. First time writing a one-shot. A definite M rated one*

Unquenchable

Leila Marcus tossed and turned. She huffed and threw off her duvet. She had not slept in a week, so her appetite was almost gone and she had lost weight as a result. She went into her bathroom and took off her nightgown. She traced the lines of her now slightly exposed spine. Then her hand drifted to her waist, the first few ribs were more prominent and it scared her. Her hipbones jutted out against the rim of the sink. Her reflection was of a woman she did not recognize anymore. Her nice pale skin was now a dull ivory shade. Her brilliant blue eyes were now diminishing pools of water, colour draining away slowly. She began to tear up. "Damn insomnia!" She punched the wall and her knuckles ached, tiny spots of her crimson life dropped into the sink. She sighed and washed out the blood, grabbing a few plasters and sticking them on.

She had been restless since she had left D, they had gone their separate ways after fleeing the crumbling castle. She almost heard his voice, scolding her for being foolish. Losing her brothers, watching him ride in another direction...no, she mustn't think like that. A horse's whinny caught her off guard. That had to be in her head, right? That unspoken question answered itself as she heard it again, only nearer. She threw on her robe and sat on the bed, grabbing a stake from her bedside table. Her fragile mind ran a terrifying scene in front of her tired eyes. Her, bleeding out on the floor, food for the wolves, her screams of panic and pain, no black armored knight to save her this time. She grabbed her hair and lay in the fetal position, stake dropping to the floor with a thud.

What the hell had happened to her?

Leila heard her front door being slammed open and she jumped, falling off the bed and cursing. Little did she know, that the very man she had in her thoughts now, was now mere inches away from her bedroom.

D could smell her blood, and it mingled with her scent. He groaned, she drove him to an almost unquenchable madness. Almost, there would be only one way to sait his thirst, to kill her. But that wasn't the only thing he needed to satisfy, he needed sex, and it needed to be with her. Her skin on his, hips clashing in a frenzy, biting her all over. His lust had never been so strong, and never for a human. He stopped outside her room. He heard muffled sobs, he smelt her fear. He knew he couldn't just walk in and taste her, let alone touch her without her permission. His fangs grew longer, they ached to feel the warmth of fresh, and in her case virgin blood. It smelt sweet, untainted by any other.

"Leila". He purred her name and knocked on the door. Her heart leapt at the voice and she opened the door. D stepped in and lent against the wall. He saw her body, thinner than he remembered. She went to walk towards him but stopped, seeing the predatory look in his stormy grey eyes. She shut her door and went onto her balcony, D silently and gracefully came up behind her. "You came back. I feel a little silly now. I guess you heard my longing for you. But I never thought I'd see you ever again". The scent of her hair now invaded his nose. His jaw now burned. She had made a decision. She threw the plasters over the balcony. Her fiery short mane cascaded behind her as she turned to D and held up her still bleeding hand.

"Drink, it's not much but please, drink my bloody prince". D took her hand and whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "Are you sure?" She gave a nod of final agreement. He brought her back inside, shut the doors and brought her hand to his mouth. He licked the drops of blood, barely containing his carnal lust to bite her wrist. "Scratch me, drink more, dark angel". He pulled her into his arms and scratched her forearm. Her blood dripped into his mouth, his eyes becoming burning rubies. His growl made her yearn for him. She wanted to kiss him, let him know how he made her feel. He sensed that, licked his lips clean and they kissed. All she tasted was him and metal. He tasted her essence.

Leila parted her lips and his velvet tongue met her inexperienced yet eager tongue. She wanted to feel what was under his battle-suit. Her uninjured hand slid onto his stomach, feeling the finely crafted, sinew muscles beneath it. She had not noticed that her arm began to bleed again so D took it to his mouth and lapped up the blood. Her hand grew bolder, so she ghosted over his hips, and then a firmer touch. He felt her inexperience fade with each touch. His sinful growl when her feather light touch ran over his groin made the longing in her heart soar. He took both of her hands in his and his grey eyes scanned her for any reluctance. There must not be any, his mind said, for when I begin, I do not stop.

"Are you sure about this? Because when I start I won't stop". She brought his ear to her mouth. "I'm sure". And with that he swept her up into his arms and put her against a wall, her legs somehow instinctively wrapping around his waist. He pressed against her, groin to groin and she sighed. "That is what you are doing to me". His voice darkened in her ear. Something took over her, and she knew if she pushed her hips against his it may please him. She did and he did like it.

He threw the heavy duvet off the bed easily and lay her down. Her nightgown came up a little as she edged up the bed, an inch or so more and her bareness would exposed. She couldn't care less though, not with him now prowling over her, making her body heat up. He lay next to her and ran a hand up a slender leg. He knew she hadn't done anything like this before, so he held back his urges. She pulled him up to kiss him and her blood ended up in her mouth. Her brain's rational first thought was, blood isn't supposed to be there, vomit it out. But she didn't feel sick from it. It felt strangely erotic. She now understood why some people had fantasies of being bitten, and why vampires were considered sexual masters.

She got a little frustrated at her in just a nightgown, and him with all his clothes on. She wanted them off, now. Her mind buzzed with the incredibly sexy image she would get after stripping him. She found the zip and undid it, whilst looking into his hypnotic hazy grey eyes. Her hand trembled as she pulled the top half of it down, revealing his strong lean arms and his exquisite chest. She licked down and bit his ribs. He put his arm around her and his other hand snaked down her torso and in-between her legs. She got closer to his ear and purred. He began to rub and she practically pulled his battle-suit down, revealing a little bit of his underwear. As soon as he felt her shift and her breathing became erratic he stopped.

He let her pull the rest down and he stood up and stepped out of it. She inhaled and took him in, her heart beat became frantic. Her body was now so hot she felt feverish. Her skin prickled with the heat. He threw off his underwear and got in-between her legs. In her mind, she always thought her first time would scare her a little. But she trusted him, and knew if he was an ass he would just hold her down and have his way. He could feel what he had done to her as he pushed her nightgown up. She pulled it over her head so he could see all of her. Despite her weight loss, her breasts stayed the same size, only they now looked bigger as her stomach was flatter. He sucked and massaged them, to her flexing her back happily, and then she jolted up as he pushed in and through her virginity.

A spark of pain hit her hips and she bit her lip. He stayed in and kissed her to reassure her. "The pain will fade". He whispered. And he was right, as both felt her body adjust to him. She lay back down and he continued to move slowly, slighter deeper each time. When he got all the way in she thought it would hurt again but she was wrong, in fact, she flexed her back again but it felt amazing. She began to push back, every time he hit that spot, little bolts of pleasure ran up her body. He moved up so he could pick up her hips and place his hands on her back. He pushed back in and it hit the deepest it could go. Both began to purr and sweat, her noises spurred him on, and he could feel that she loved this. It felt good to him, but he was used to being animalistic with sex.

She guessed that this pace may be a bit dull for a dhampir, so she pushed back hard, her hips clashing with his. It hurt a little but what she was feeling overcame that. Her increase of pace made him do the same, and even he began to ascend the steps into oblivion and it took a lot to even get him on the first step. Clearly she held him in a trance, but he never wanted to come out of it. She growled and he growled back. No cat and mouse game, no victor and a loser, this was two apex predators devouring each other. She just didn't have the fangs.

A wave of dizziness started to make her pant, and she really had no clue what was happening until...she screamed and convulsed. Her body was pushing him out and she suddenly felt wet and the soaked sheet under her proved that she was indeed leaking. A flush of red appeared in her cheeks, she was embarrassed D didn't care though, he was too busy bending down to begin licking her clean. He focused on the spot he did earlier with his hand. The little gem of nerves, which had her holding her hips down from bucking upwards. He used the broad part of his tongue to make her shiver and the tip to tease her. After a few minutes she bit her lip again and moaned loudly. He let her calm down before he flipped her onto her knees, head and hands buried into her pillow.

His urge was far too powerful to contain now, he needed to let go of it. The inner tiger in him let loose on his mate, pushing back in and starting a blistering pace. Their growls were almost synchronized. She rammed back against his almost violent thrusts. His moans became stifled, he was almost at the top of the stairway to oblivion. She was glad for the pillow, it muffled her screams. She never dreamed it would feel this amazing. He stepped onto the last stair and a long, sensual growl erupted from his throat.

His laboured breathing soon petered out and she took his hands and brought him to her. They just lay there for a while, D listened to her heartbeat, he didn't sleep at night, but with Leila, he'd make an exception. He got the duvet back and draped it over her, sliding in behind her. She turned around and linked a hand in his. "And there was me thinking if I told you...I". He put a finger to her lips. "Leila, I love you". She beamed and began to fall asleep. She pulled the linked hands to her mouth and kissed his hand.

"I love you too, my bloody prince". She finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
